


logan's dictionary

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Nothingis a Logan word.





	logan's dictionary

Logan feels- Logan feels…

> Crazy;  
adjective  
mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way.

No, not crazy- not like that. Crazy is a Virgil word- a cognitive distortion word. A word Virgil would use in a moment of excessive alarm or fear. That he’s just _crazy_. It’s a word that packs a hard punch, bordering on problematic in its usage. But no. Not crazy. That’s not how Logan feels. Logan doesn’t feel crazy. 

Logan feels

> Sad;  
adjective  
feeling or showing sorrow; unhappy.

No, not sad. Sad is a Patton word- a heavy word. A word for Patton when he’s curled up in his bed and doesn’t want to leave. Holding onto memories he can’t live in anymore. Sad is a sad word, melancholic at best- frightfully tacky and dramatic at worst. Logan doesn’t feel sad.

Logan feels

> Vexed;  
adjective  
annoyed, frustrated, or worried. 

No, not vexed. Vexed is a Roman word- a fiery word. Flickering with passion and angst. Subtler than irate- more passionate, elaborate, and bold than angry. It’s a word for when Roman’s feeling particularly annoyed with Logan and his antics and his frustrating… everything. Logan doesn’t feel vexed.

Logan feels

> Inconsequential;  
adjective  
not important or significant.

No, of course not- not- no. Obviously not. Thomas needs him. They all need him. Barely can function without him-

_ <strike>they’ve managed before.</strike> _

Cognitive distortion word. it’s a Virgil word, when he’s feeling particularly terrible about his past. A Patton word, when he feels like an empty airhead of nothing intellectual to offer. A Roman word, when his ideas aren’t up to par with his own expectations for himself.

It’s not… It’s not a Logan word.

Logan feels

> Nothing;  
pronoun  
not anything; no single thing.

Yes, nothing. It’s a safe word. A word to fall on when nothing else makes sense. it’s not a Virgil word, or a Patton word, or a Roman word.

Nothing. _Nothing_ is a Logan word.


End file.
